Halfstar's Story
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: a story of a cat, a special cat, becoming a great leader.
1. A kit is born

**i do not own warriors. this is my first story, so don't judge me. the only things that i own are the warriors names. hope you enjoy.**

"Congratulations Greystar, it's a tom!" Swirlfur meowed excitedly. There was a Grey kit cuddling up to Greystar.

"He's beautiful, are there any more?" mewed Tigerstripe. Just as he spoke another kit slid into the moss.

"This one is a she-cat." She placed a white bundle of fur next to the grey kit.

"What are they going to be named?"

"Isn't that for me to decide? I am the mother after all." Greystar snapped. It sounded like there was a bit of annoyance in her meow.

"Oh, yes… of course! So sorry Greystar!"Swirlfur mewed apologetically. Greystar could tell by her voice that she meant it.

"It's ok, I'm just tired. Now, I'm going to name the she-cat Snowkit and the tom Oceankit."

It was snowing outside and there was barely any prey on the fresh-kill pile. The prey had run scarce when leaf-bare came. Lionfur and Spottedfur were sharing tongues below the Highrock.

Tigerstripe headed toward the Highrock to call a clan meeting. "Any cat that is old enough to catch a rabbit, come to the Highrock for a clan meeting."

"Clan meeting? I thought the leader called the clan meetings." Autumnpaw asked curiously. She had just become an apprentice not even a moon ago.

"Now, the reason I am here is because our leader is busy. Well she just had kits and she can't come out of the medicine den. She had two kits, there is a she-cat and a tom. The tom is Oceankit and the she-cat is named Snowkit."

"Snowkit, Oceankit! Snowkit, Oceankit!" Crookedtooth started to chant.

"Snowkit, Oceankit! Snowkit, Oceankit!"

"Well I don't really know how to end this so I guess this clan meeting is over." Tigerstripe hopped off the Highrock and went straight to the medicine den.

"How are the kits? Are they okay? Are they breathing?" Tigerstripe was shivering as if he whir a hairless dog in the snow.

"Their fine but, shush! They're all sleeping. Let's go outside." Swirlfur hissed. Oceankit heard his father and Swirlfur swish through the brambles as they left. Oceankit wiggled in his nest.

"Stop moving!" Snowkit mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep." Oceankit lifted his head.

"Sorry. It's uncomfortable." he looked at his mom.

"Mommy, I already opened my eyes. Do I get a prize? Am I special?"

Snowkit laughed. "Yeah right, I opened my eyes too you know."

"You two are natural warriors." Greystar purred. Then she looked at them. "Oh, you both have beautiful blue eyes. Now go to sleep. We have a big day today. You need your rest."

What did she mean by that? Oceankit wandered. Why was it a special day? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

Greystar awoke Oceankit as she grabbed him by the scruff. Tigerstripe was carrying Snowkit by her scruff. Why couldn't my father carry me instead of my mom?

"In case you're wondering…" Greystar said breaking through Oceankit's thoughts. "We are moving into the nursery. That is where you, me and Snowkit are going to be sleeping for six moons. When I heard your father explaining that to Snowkit, she freaked out. I don't think she wants to leave." Her whiskers twitched.

When they got to the nursery a cat with a flower on her flank was in it with a pile of old moss. She must have been cleaning out the moss from the nests'. "Hello Flowerpaw." Greystar greeted her.

Flowerpaw looked up. "Hey Greystar! Aw, your kits are so cute. Which one is Oceankit and which one is Snowk…" she was interrupted by a wail outside of the den.

"Kittypets are in the camp!" Oceankit heard some cat scream.

Greystar and Tigerstripe put Oceankit and Snowkit on the ground. "Flowerpaw, take care of my kits, don't come out of the nursery until we say it's safe. Okay?"

Flowerpaw nodded as the leader stepped out of the nursery. Tigerstripe took one more look at his kits, then left.

There were two cats outside in the fern tunnel. "Stop being so nosy! Come over here and meet your new denmates." Flowerpaw pointed at three bundles of fur snuggling together with their mother. She had a white pelt. "That queen is called Shorttail, she lost half her tail when she was just a kit. There was a dog attack sent from cats from Twolegplace. Those three kits are called Stormkit, Berrykit, and Firekit. They are only 1 moon older than you."

At the mention of their names they stood up. "What do you want?" a tom with grey fur growled.

"Be nice, Stormkit! They are going to be your new denmates. Now go introduce yourselves." Shorttail snapped.

Stormkit's eyes lit up. "Oh hi, what's your name?" he was looking at Snowkit.

Snowkit looked around "Me?" Stormkit nodded. "I'm Snowkit, and your name is Stormkit, right?"

Stormkit blushed. Oceankit stepped in front of his sister. "I'm Oceankit, Snowkit's brother. Nice to meet you and I think you should know that I will protect my sister no matter what. You got that?"

Stormkit's tail went down. "Don't threaten him!" Snowkit hissed unexpectedly. "He was just being nice! I'm sorry Stormkit."

Stormkit perked up. "It's okay, I'd react like you did too if some cat was hitting on my sister." He looked at an orange she-cat. "Would you like to introduce yourself? You don't want to look rude, do you?" his whiskers twitched.

She looked up from her paws. "Oh, sorry. I was day dreaming. Hi, I'm Firekit and my other brother over there is Berrykit. He is kind of shy. But he is really nice when you get to know him."

There were battle cries outside of the nursery. "Get out of the camp or we'll claw your face off!"

"Nnnnnoooo, Father!" a she-cat yowled. The kits heard paw steps running out of camp. Then Greystar stepped into the nursery with blood on her fur.

She plopped down on the ground of the nursery. She started licking the blood off. "Just ignore the blood, I had to shed some and kill a kittypet in order to make one of them leave. I kind of feel bad since I killed that kittypets father, but I had to so she would leave. Let's go to bed, today was very tiring. Good night kits."

Oceankit stared at his mother. "Good night mother. Have good dreams." He was surprised by her violence. But he shrugged the thought away and went straight to sleep.


	2. The tragity

"Scaredy-mouse! Scardy-mouse! Oceankit's a scaredy-mouse!" Snowkit was chanting.

She had dared Oceankit to go into the elders den and wake Fireflight up. Every cat knew that if you woke Fireflight in the middle of his nap he would claw your fur off.

"I'm not a scaredy-mouse! I'm just savoring my life for a couple of seconds!" Oceankit snapped protectively. He didn't want anyone making fun of his pride.

It had been 5 moons since they had been born. "You two shouldn't try to get in trouble now. You two are about to become apprentices. You don't want me to make you guys wait a whole other moon to give you your apprentice names, do you?" meowed Greystar softly but sternly.

"Ok mom." They answered disappointed.

"Good, now go back to the nursery. Tomorrow is a special day. Stormkit, Firekit, and Berrykit are becoming apprentices tomorrow."

"…Your apprentice name will be Berrypaw. Protect and feed your clan. Your mentor will be Scarmuzzle. Do you except this cat as your apprentice, Scarmuzzle?"

Scarmuzzle nodded. He had become a warrior not even a moon ago. Warriors that young didn't commonly get apprentices.

After the ceremony was over, Berrypaw and his new mentor walked out of the camp together. Stormpaw, Firepaw, and their mentors walked over to Snowkit and Oceankit.

Snowpaw was the first to greet them. "Hey, Stormpaw! Congratulations on becoming an apprentice."

Stormpaw looked at Oceankit. Oceankit nodded curtly at him. He didn't feel like interrupting his sisters love thing she had going. So he decided to nod and walk away. Firepaw did the same and fallowed Oceankit.

"They try so hard to keep it a secret. But they make it so obvious. They will be mates someday and you and I are the only ones who know it, no other cat seems to notice." Firepaw whispered to Oceankit when they were too far from the two love birds to hear.

"You got that right! I hope I become one of their kits' mentor, that would be awesome. I would teach them everything I learned as an apprentice." Oceankit meowed determined.

Firepaws' whiskers twitched. "Well, you have to become an apprentice first."

"So why do you think Greystar chose Scarmuzzle to be Berrypaws mentor instead of an older warrior, with more experience?" Oceankit asked, changing the subject.

Firepaw shrugged. "I guess it's because Greystar wanted to make it up to Scarmuzzle. You know, since his mom tried to kill him. She had to make him become an apprentice later than his sister. So late that his sister became his mentor. I feel bad for him, I would hate it if my mom tried to kill me."

Oceankit looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about clan news like they were two elders gossiping about stuff. Oceankit felt happy that he found a cat he can actually carry a conversation with. Whenever he tried to talk to Snowkit, she would just turn the conversation to how cute or funny or even how awesome Stormpaw was. Well this was back when he was Stormkit. It was nice not having to hear about Stormpaw every five heartbeats.

That night he slept like a rock. He had a good dream. It was about him getting his warrior name. He got the name Oceantide. It was the best dream of his life. He wished he could have it again and again.

Oceankit was woken by the word "Exile!" coming from outside of the den. It was filled with grief and disgust. It wasn't the voice of the leader, it was the deputy who said it. The leader should have exiled a warrior and on top of that,

who was he exiling? He decided to step out of the den and take a look.

What he found was the most terrible thing any kit could see. There were cats crying, Snowkit was wrapped in Tigerstripe's tail. What Oceankit saw brought tears to his eyes, as one fell out another took its place. As he walked out everyone stared at him.

Tigerstripe looked at him. "I am so sorry!"

Oceankit flew his head back and wailed. "MOTHER, NO! WHY OH WHY!"


	3. The Lost Tongue

"Wake up, please! Mommy wake up!" Oceankit screamed. There were tears running down his cheeks. He saw his mom with blood all over her and cuts and scratches also.

Tigerstripe looked up from comforting Snowkit. "It will be okay." Tigerstripe walked over to Oceankit and wrapped his tail around his kit. "I'm still here to protect you."

Oceankit pulled away. "No! I want mommy! You can't die mom. You have to watch me grow up. You have to see me get my warrior name and I might even become leader. You would have been so proud of me. Who did this to you?" Oceankit asked hoping to get an answer.

Scarmuzzle looked up and growled. "I did, what are you going to do about it little man?"

Oceankit looked up with eyes full of tears. "How dare you?! Why would you do that?"

Scarmuzzle looked at him with arrogance in his eyes. "What're you going to do about it?"

Anger flared in Oceankit's eyes. "I'll kill you!" He ran towards Scarmuzzle with claws unsheathed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he repeated even louder and angrier than before.

There was surprise in Scarmuzzle's eyes but he dodged the foolish move and grabbed Oceankit by the tail and threw him.

There was so much power in that one throw that it sent him flying. His chin landed on a rock so hard and his mouth closed hard on his tongue, he bit his tongue and it flew off.

Everyone gasped. "Aaaaahhhh! That hurt so much!" Oceankit wailed and looked up. "What are you all staring at? Why do I taste Blood? Why is my tongue so short? Why won't any of you answer me?!" He looked at Scarmuzzle. He was smiling and his whiskers were twitching. "What did you do to me?"

Scarmuzzle just stared at him. Then finally said " First I kill some cat and then I make a kit bite his own tongue off. I am amazing!" a purr was rumbling in Scarmuzzles throat.

Greystar jumped up from where she lay appearing dead. "What happened?" She meowed in alarm. She looked at Oceankit. "What happened to you, you're covered in blood?" She stepped toward him.

"Mommy? You're alive." Oceankit meowed with love. He ran toward his mother. "You're alive!" he repeated.

Snowkit and Tigerstripe ran toward Greystar also. "You're alive!" they all said as they rubbed on Greystar ignoring the blood.

Scarmuzzle stared in horror. "I thought I killed you!" he started to back away. But warriors and apprentices started to circle the young warrior. His sister, Scarletear, stared in horror at her brother.

"Get out of this camp and get out of our meadow!" Greystar yelled. Everyone took that as a battle warning and tensed their muscles. As Scarmuzzle left camp everyone turned back to look at Oceankit. Their eyes burning in his skin. Soon Oceankit flinched every time someone blinked or moved. Then finally Greystar broke the silence. "Swirlfur. Take a look at my son. Make sure he is ok."

Swirlfur looked at her and nodded. Then looked at Oceankit and nodded for him to follow her. When they got into the medicine den Oceankit guessed he had to go and sit down in the nest next to the door. "Eat these herbs, they will sooth the pain." She pushed a bundle of herbs toward him.

Oceankit hesitated at first hen munched them down. He flinched at the taste, it was horrible. Swirlfur looked at him and said "Well I guess this is a good time to tell you some stories." Oceankit stared at her, confused. "I am much older than Fireflight so I can tell you stories about the past." Oceankit nodded. Just when Swirlfur opened her mouth to begin the story, a voice came from outside of the medicine den.

"Swirlfur, may I talk to you for a moment?" It was Greystar. Swirlfur walked out of the den. Oceankit could hear his mother speaking to Swirlfur. " How is he? Is he going to be okay?" He heard her fretting.

Swirlfur spoke this time. "He is going to be fine." she soothed. "He will just have to stay in my den until he gets better. Before you ask, that will be in a few days." Oceankit heard them say there goodbye's and then Swirlfur walked back to the den. "How are you doing little one? Is your tongue feeling better?"

"Yes. Am I still able to become a warrior?" Oceankit has been holding that question in ever since he got into the den.

"Of course you will still be becoming a warrior!" she said in an annoyed tone. "It is not like you lost anything that is important to being a warrior. Now rest, you will be going outside to be with your family tomorrow. You will need to be well rested. I will go get some fresh kill." She left the den again.

I am so glad I will still be made a warrior. But what if I have to wait a long time like Scarmuzzle had to? Will I go crazy like he did? Whatever, I'll just relax. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors. the only thing i own is the name of the clan, the names of the warriors, and of course the story line. this one is kind of short but the next chapter, i plan on making it really long. so enjoy!**

"Sweetie, how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" Greystar had visited Oceankit just before he was walking out of the Medicine den.

He looked at her. "I'm fine, can I go outside?" his legs were getting cramped from him being off of them the whole day. It had been a half a moon since he went through his accident. He went out every day, but his mom was even more protective of him now.

She looked down at him and nodded.

It was a warm, Green leaf day. The sky was completely clear. It was Sun high and every cat was sharing tongues. Oceankit walked over to his father. Tigerstripe was arguing about kittypet life, like always, with Lionfur. Lionfur could not except that Tigerstripe had mated with Greystar. Since Greystar was Lionfur's sister.

They stopped the conversation as soon as they saw Oceankit. "Hey son, why were you so late outside this morning?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Greystar was cleaning my fur even more than usual. I don't know why, it was weird." Oceankit answered. Right after that Snowkit showed up.

"Did you hear? You and me are becoming apprentices today! I can't wait to see who my mentor will be. You do you want to be your mentor?" she asked a question that Oceankit was not prepared to answer.

"I…" he was interrupted by Greystar calling all cats to gather. Oceankit and Snowkit went to the front of the group of cats. There were also two other cats that were at the foot of the Highrock. It was Longpaw and Rosepaw! They must be getting their warrior names. Oceankit thought.

"Attention to the cats of Meadow clan." Greystar's voice ran out and echoed off the walls of the camp. "I, Greystar, leader of Meadow clan would like to call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these to apprentices. May they have good times of being warriors." She must be doing Longpaw and Rosepaw first. Oceankit thought.

Greystar bounded down Highrock to stand next to the two apprentices. "Longpaw, do you promise to protect and feed your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Longpaw hesitated a bit at first, then said. "I-I do."

"Good, from now on you, Longpaw, shall be known as Longstripe. Protect your clan at any cost." She licked his head and he bent down to lick Greystar's shoulder.

"Longstripe, Longstripe!" the clan chanted. Longstripe turned and went to join the other warriors.

Greystar did the same thing with Rosepaw. "Your warrior name shall be Rosetail. Protect your clan at any cost." She licked Rosetail's head and Rosetail licked Greystar's shoulder.

"Rosetail, Rosetail!" the clan chanted and started breaking in to groups.

"Wait!" Greystar sounded. All the cats looked back, confused. "We still have to kits to be named as apprentices!" it got quiet and every cat sat back down. "Now, it is time for Oceankit and Snowkit to be given their apprentice names. Oceankit…" she started. "Will you train to become a warrior no matter how hard the training might be?"

"Yes." Oceankit said abruptly.

Greystar sighed. "Okay, your apprentice name shall be… please keep in mind son that this was not totally my decision. The deputy also said that this shall be your apprentice name.

Oceankit looked at her, confused. "Okay, I understand." What is she trying to say to me? Is there something wrong with my name?

Greystar looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay, just as long as you understand." She made her voice louder now. "Your apprentice name shall be… Halfpaw!"

Every cat stared in surprise.

"W-w-what?" Halfpaw was just able to murmur. Halfpaw?! But, but. My warrior name is supposed to be Oceantide! How dare they!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz! this chapter is about the lightning clan leader, Rainstar. what i was thinking about doing was every 5 chapters of Halfpaw, do 1 or 2 chapters of Rainstar... hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you have any ideas about what Snowpaw's name is going to be when she becomes a warrior. and also if what i am doing is a good idea. enjoy!**

It was a little after Sun high and Greenshrub was out with his apprentice, Thornpaw, to get some herbs. It was a normal day in Lightning clan. Diamondfur and Icepaw were out hunting.

As Rainstar looked around his clan, a thought came to mind. He was lonely, he did not have a mate, and there were not enough cats in the clan in order for him to have a mate.

He decided to go for a walk. He walked over to his deputy and close friend, Oakpelt. "Can you keep an eye on the clan while I am gone?" he asked his friend.

Oakpelt looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "Sure, but where are you going to go?"

"I just need to get some fresh air. I will walk to the Meadow clan border and back." There was still some uncertainty in Oakpelt's eyes, but he did not question his leader anymore.

Once in the forest he started to run through the trees, enjoying the wind ruffling his fur. He was at the Meadow clan border fairly quickly. Meadow clan had just left from resetting the markers.

Yet Rainstar could still feel that some cat was still there. Just as he was about to leave, he heard cats coming his way. He ducked behind a tree.

As they got closer, Rainstar could just make out what they were saying. "I think it was right to call him that. I mean, you have to name a warrior what he looks like. That is why they call me Bluestripe." Rainstar had heard about this cat at gatherings. He was one of the senior warriors, yet he has never gotten an apprentice.

The next voice was the voice of a she-cat. "I think it was cruel to name him that. I know I was sad when I got my warrior name." this must be Crookedtooth. She had a strangely sweet voice.

Bluestripe spoke again. "Well what do you know? You're a cripple just like him." Right after he said that it started to rain and Rainstar heard pawsteps walking away.

Rainstar came out from behind the tree. He saw Crookedtooth standing there, staring after her clanmate. Her grey fur looked like it was shining in the rain. For a few moments, Rainstar stared in awe.

"Are you okay?" Rainstar called across the border that kept him from running up to her and trying to comfort her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Were you spying on me and Bluestripe? What happens between me and my brother has nothing to do with you!" She yelled. Rainstar was taken aback by her comment. Warriors were supposed to respect the leaders of the clans, no matter what clan they were from.

Trying to sound as normal as he could, he said "Uh, I was taking a walk in my territory and I overheard you two talking. I am sorry if I heard something that I was not supposed to hear."

Just then, the anger in her eyes faded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just hate the relationship between me and him. I am Crookedtooth, what is your name."

Rainstar was surprised by how she did not know that he was a leader. "I am Rainstar, leader of Lightning clan. It is sad that your brother would call you a cripple. I can't imagine what would happen if my sister, Diamondfur, did that to me. I am fully and utterly sorry."

Crookedtooth looked at him. Finally, she spoke. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It is not your fault he is a jerk." A small purr rumbled in her chest.

It was weird but, Rainstar liked this she cat. She could make a joke about anything. "I think he is just grumpy, did he wake up with a thorn in his pad?" they both went into a purring fit.

Suddenly, Crookedtooth looked up at the sky. "The rain is starting to clear up. I should go back to my camp, I hope we meet again, Rainstar." She waved her tail goodbye.

He waved back, he was sad that their meeting was over. Somehow she filled the gap in his heart. He felt warm inside like he was cuddled up in his nest. Could she be my future mate? No, she is from and different clan and it is against the warrior code. But something in him still felt empty and lonely when she was not around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took along time for a new chapter. i have to deal with school and stuff, curse you middle school! lol, anyway i have also been working on other projects and i am trying my best so don't be mad with me. anyway hope you enjoy!**

Halfpaw did not sleep very well that night. He had not been assigned a mentor yet but his sister, Snowpaw got the mentor Doublemuzzle. His face filled with pride as he got his first apprentice.

"I wonder who your mentor will be." Snowpaw kept on saying.

"I don't know but can you stop bothering me about it?" Halfpaw was still grumpy about being named _Halfpaw._

"Okay, I'm really happy I get to sleep in the same den as Stormpaw again."

"I didn't mean br…" Halfpaw was interrupted by a yowl from on top of the highrock. He and Snowpaw went to see what was going on.

Greystar was standing on top of the highrock. "I and some of the senior warriors have decided who will mentor my son, Halfpaw. Come forward son." As Halfpaw walked up to the front of the group of cats, he felt all their gazes burning his fur.

When he got to the front Greystar continued. "We have agreed which warrior is going to mentor him…" She repeated. "and that warrior will be, Lionfur!" Lionfur stepped forward to touch noses with Halfpaw.

"Are you happy with your apprentice, Lionfur?" Greystar asked Halfpaw's new mentor. Lionfur nodded and looked back at Halfpaw. "Then I hope you will teach him all that you know. Now all cats go to your regular duties." She hopped down from the highrock and went to talk to Tigerstripe and violet ear.

"So what do you want to learn to do first?" Lionfur asked Halfpaw.

Halfpaw shrugged. "Hunting I guess." He said. Lionfur nodded and walked towards the camp entrance.

Once out of the camp they headed to the right. They came across a place filled with lots of undergrowth. "This is a good place to hunt, don't you think?" Lionfur asked.

Halfpaw looked up at him and nodded. Lionfur opened his mouth to smell the air, and then he crouched to the ground and twitched his tail for Halfpaw to do the same.

Halfpaw followed Lionfur's gaze, he saw a squirrel scuffling through the grass. Lionfur started creeping through the grass and suddenly, without warning, pounced onto it. He looked up a few heartbeats later with the squirrel limp in his jaws.

"Nice catch, can you show me how to do it?" Halfpaw asked.

Lionfur's whiskers twitched. "Of course, that's what a mentor is for." Lionfur stopped chuckling and said "Open your mouth and smell the air." Halfpaw did as he was told and after a few seconds he scented mouse.

"I can smell mouse." He told his mentor. Lionfur opened his mouth too.

"Good," he began. "Now try to find where it is hiding." He said. Halfpaw obeyed again. _Is this supposed to be fun? _He asked himself.

Finally he saw the mouse chewing on a seed. It was only a few tail lengths away. "Crouch down and creep up on it." Lionfur whispered in his ear.

Halfpaw crouched and started making his way slowly towards it. Once he was only a few mouse tails away, he pounced. Within a few heartbeats he stood up with a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Very good!" Lionfur praise made Halfpaw for a little bit before Lionfur stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked his mentor. He seemed to be staring of into the distance.

Lionfur nodded as if he were agreeing to something. Halfpaw turned around to see a tail disappearing behind a hill.

"Who was that?" He asked Lionfur. Lionfur looked back at him.

"Do you still hold your grudge to Scarmuzzle?" he asked. _What? _Halfpaw thought. _Why would he ask about Scarmuzzle? _

"Well I am mad that he killed my mother, but I guess not. If he does cross me again I will kill him if I have the chance." Halfpaw said, not sure what Lionfur would say to that.

He was sure Lionfur would hate Scarmuzzle since Greystar was Lionfur's littermate.

"Hmph…" that was all that Lionfur said.

Before Halfpaw could ask him about that, Lionfur picked up his prey and headed back to camp. Halfpaw picked his up and followed him.

_Why did he ask me that? _Halfpaw asked him again. _Could that cat could have been… no, it couldn't have been._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to say that i have a new story coming out soon! i will post a sneek peek of it soon so look out for that! please review and enjoy.**

As Halfpaw walked into the Meadowclan camp, he noticed something was different. But what could it be? Everyone was sitting where they usually did at after sunhigh.

He looked at the warriors den, Rosetail and Longstripe were sharing a pheasant out by the pool that lay beside it. He looked up at the Highledge, Greystar was sitting on it looking down on her clan as she ate a plump vole.

Everything is the same as it usually is. As Halfpaw thought about what was so different Snowpaw stepped in front of him.

"Hey, did you hear?" she asked him. Halfpaw looked at her, confused. _What happened while I was hunting? _ As if Snowpaw could tell what he was thinking she said, "Well, one she-cat in the camp is expecting kits!"

Halfpaw was surprised to hear this. "Which one?"

Snowpaw hesitated as if she forgot, finally she answered. "Crookedtooth."

"Oh, nice, who is the father?"

Snowpaw hesitated again, "She didn't say, so I'm not sure."

Before Halfpaw could say anything else, he heard the brambles in front of the camp rustle. He turned around to see the border patrol coming into the camp. The patrol consisted of Bluestripe, Stormpaw and his mentor, Doublemuzzle. They came dashing into the camp, there seemed to be something troubling them.

As soon as Bluestripe entered he ran up the Highledge and talked rapidly to Greystar. He stare went from concern to pure anger. Halfpaw flinched at how angry she looked.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." There was an edge and Halfpaw could not meet her gaze as he went to sit down by Firepaw.

Firepaw seemed to notice Greystar's distress too. "What do you think made her acted like she woke up on the wrong side of the nest?" she asked him.

Halfpaw was about to answer but got cut off by Greystar speaking. "It seems that my brother thinks he can get away with anything he wants." She began.

Halfpaw looked to his right to see Crookedtooth tense beside him. _Why would this make her so uncomfortable? _Then it hit him. _She is worried about her clan. _He decided.

He looked back up to see what his mother was saying. "As some of you know Rainstar is my brother and leader of Lightning clan. It seems that just because he is my kin, he can go onto my territory without permission. Now what should we do about that you may ask." She paused. "We attack the camp!"

Halfpaw was taken aback by this. He could also sense waves so strong coming off of Crookedtooth that he figured that every cat else could feel it to. He looked over to see her face filled with horror.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her. She looked at him, obviously trying to hide her fear.

"I… I just don't want the clan to get hurt." She answered, her voice shaking.

_The clan is way stronger than Lightning clan. Why would she be worried about us being hurt?_

Suddenly, he was on the edge of the Meadow clan territory. He was staring into the eyes of Rainstar.

"Crookedtooth, I love you." Rainstar said, love in his eyes.

_What?_ Then, just like that the vision was gone. He was staring into the amber eyes of Crookedtooth again. Could that have been a memory of Croodedtooth? _No, that's imposible._


	8. Allegiances

ALLEGIANGES

Meadowclan

Leader Greystar-Grey she-cat with black on the tips

of her tail and ears with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Firepaw

Deputy Tigerstripe-tom with orange fur, darker orange stripes and green eyes.

Apprentice, Cheetahpaw

Medicine Cat Swirlfur-Orange she-cat with red swirls and

green eyes.

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Warriors Longstripe- an orange tom with a red stripe going down his back.

Rosetail-redish-pink she-cat with red tail.

Lionfur-tom with orange and yellow fur with

green eyes.

Apprentice, Halfpaw

Spottedfur-she-cat with white fur, grey patches and green eyes.

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Violetear-she-cat with red fur and light red ears with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Redclaw-tom with red fur and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Autumnpaw

Bluestripe-tom with orange fur and light Grey stripes with one green eye and one blue eye.

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Doublemuzzle-tom with white fur on the left side of his face and black on the other side with green eyes.

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Apprentices Flowerpaw-medicine she-cat apprentice with yellow fur, a flower on her flank and blue eyes.

Cheetahpaw-tom with yellow fur, brown spots and amber eyes and is littermates with Lionpaw and Flowerpaw.

Lionpaw-tom with yellow fur and green eyes.

Autumnpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Halfpaw- grey tom with blue eyes and got half of his tongue bit off.

Snowpaw- white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and is littermates with Halfpaw.

Stormpaw- tom with grey fur and amber eyes.

Berrypaw- tom with a very pink nose and ginger fur with blue eyes.

Firepaw- she-cat with ginger fur and green eyes.

Queens Crookedtooth- grey she-cat with amber eyes and is expecting Rainstar's kits, also one of her teeth sticks out of her mouth and is chipped.

Elders Fireflight-ginger tom with blue eyes.

Lightning clan

Leader Rainstar-tom with black fur and blue eyes.

Deputy Oakpelt-tom with brown fur and green eyes.

Medicine cat Greenshrub-tom with black fur and light blue

Eyes.

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Warriors Rubyeye-she-cat with red fur and red eyes.

Smokyleaf-she-cat with black fur and green eyes.

Diamondfur-tom with grey fur and green eyes.

Apprentices, Icepaw

Apprentices Icepaw-tom with white fur and blue eyes.

Thornpaw-tom with brown fur and amber eyes.

Elders Thrustflight(faded grey she-cat with amber eyes)

Snowwing(tom with white fur and blue eyes)


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey my little friends. hope you enjoy this chapter please favorite if you like and review if you would like. :3**

Rainstar was looking down on his clanmates, they all stared at him with big round eyes as he told them what Crookedtooth told him.

"My leader said that we are going to attack your camp because you were trespassing on our territory." She had told him. "You should be careful."

Rainstar had nodded in agreement and asked her, "You look plumper than usual, are you… expecting?"

Crookedtooth just smiled and nodded at him. Rainstar was over joyed at this, he had always wanted kits.

When he told his clanmates about the battle, the wanted to know where he got this information from. Naturally, he had to tell them. Some were furious but some understood.

"Aw… you deserve to be in love." His, and Greystar's, mother, Thrustflight, had said. "It is good to see my only son so in love." She praised him.

Oakfur was also very happy for him. "Good job in getting a mate!" he said.

But, a lot of the cats were mad. "How could you betray your clan like this?!" Diamondfur, Oakfur's brother, had yelled.

"I didn't betray my clan just because I fell in love." Rainstar told him. "Plus she is helping us by warning us to be prepared." He pointed out.

Diamondfur still looked doubtful but did not argue any longer.

"Okay, we will need to be ready for this. Crookedtooth told me that they plan to attack at dawn tomorrow. They think they are going to surprise us but we will be ready!" he told his clan, making sure not to let anything but confidence in his voice.

Smokyleaf stepped forward. "I have to tell you and Diamondfur something." She turned to speak to the clan. "I am expecting Diamondfur's kits." She announced. This obviously took Diamonfur by surprise.

He stood staring at her with love and pride in his eyes. He nodded as if agreeing to something, and stepped up to press his muzzle to Smokyleaf's side.

Rubyeye also stepped forward to touch noses with her sister. Rainstar stared proudly at his clan, they were growing strong again. Everyone looked so happy, but when Rainstar's gaze met Greenshrub's gaze, he frowned.

She was staring in horror, as if she had seen a badger ripping her clanmates to shreds. Rainstar went to go sit by her.

"What's wrong with you," he whispered to her. "This is supposed to be a happy day."

She was still staring in horror. "Nothing but bad will come from this battle." She said.

Somehow, deep inside his heart, Rainstar knew she was speaking the truth. His clan was very weak compared to Meadowclan. It was recovering slowly form the dog attack many moons ago.

Many she-cats and toms had been lost that terrible day. Rainstar could still here Barks and snarling when he closed his eyes.

_Will my clan ever recover? _He asked himself.

Rainstar woke up to see not his den but to see his father, Darkdream, standing in front of him. His muscles rippling under his jet black pelt.

"My son," he rasped. "There is great destruction in store for your clan. Greystar is furious and there is nothing we can do to stop her."

Rainstar opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the dream went to black and he opened his eyes to find his den entrance in front of him.

He could here yowls of battle from outside. _The battle! _He thought and sprang to his paws. He ran out of his den to see his clan fighting against Meadowclan.

Rainstar bounded down to the clearing to start fighting the cats that were endangering his clanmates.

Before he could pounce into battle he saw a flurry of grey fur tackle him to the ground. He looked up to see a smaller version of Greystar on top of him.

"Who are you?" he asked the strange tom.

"I am Halfpaw, son of Greystar and loyal clan cat. No matter how Crookedtooth feels about you, I will not back down from a fight!" he yelled.

Rainstar pushed the apprentice off of him easily and stared into the cat's eyes. "You look exactly like your mother." He said and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a sharp claw coming from the apprentice.

Rainstar bent down to whisper in his kin's ear. "Go fight someone your own size and I won't have to hurt you."


	10. Chapter 9

**sorry, this chapter is really short. sorry, i couldn't update as soon as i could. so sorry. but heres the next update!**

Halfpaw looked up at the big, black tom. "What?" he demanded.

The tom looked annoyed. "Go fight someone else." He said. Halfpaw was still confused.

"Why?" he hissed.

The tom got irritable. "Because, I'm Rainstar." He said.

Halfpaw froze. _Rainstar? _He thought. That was the name of his uncle. _So that's why he doesn't want to hurt me. _He realized. Halfpaw just nodded and walked away.

The clans were still in the heat of battle when there was a cry that sounded strangely familiar. He pushed through the croud of cats and horror struck him at what he saw.

On the ground, blood all around the body, laid his father, Tigerstripe. A Lightningclan tom was standing over his father, his fur also smothered with blood.

Halfpaw could see Snowpaw not very far away from him, her mouth open in surprise, her eyes filled with tears and fear. Greystar was not very far off either. She was laying on the ground, not dead but just fell full of grief.

Rainstar stepped forward, "How could you, Diamondfur?" he asked the tom known as Diamondfur.

Diamondfur looked at him. "I-i-I didn't mean t-to." He stuttered. He stared at the body. He stood by the body, his head low.

Rainstar looked at his sister, Greystar. "I'm so, so sorry." He apologized.

Greystar didn't seem to notice, she told Lionfur to pick up the body and they headed out of the Lightningclan camp, heads down and tails drooping.

Halfpaw thought of Crookedtooth, how will she react to the news? Will she be unhappy at her mate that his clanmate killed her clanmate?

When they arrived at camp, Swirlfur, Flowerpaw, Bluestripe, and Crookedtooth were all surprised at the news.

"We have to get them back!" Bluestripe demanded to them. "They hurt one warrior, they hurt all of us!" he unsheathed his claws.

Greystar narrowed her eyes at him. "No." she said plainly. "We shall keep vigil tonight." She meowed and instructed Lionfur to put Tigerstripe in the middle of the clearing.

At that moment, Fireflight stepped into the clearing. "What's happened?" he asked, surprised.

Greystar couldn't answer so Halfpaw did. "A Lightningclan cat killed Tigerstripe." He said painfully.

Fireflight looked at the ground. "I was his mentor." He rasped. Lionfur did not look even fazed by his dead clanmate. Greystar and Snowpaw were devastated and went to keep vigil for Tigerstripe. Halfpaw followed.

Some of their clanmates did the same, some just dipped there heads and went to their nests.

When dawn started to arrive, everycat started to get up. Halfpaw stretched all his limbs and went to get some air outside of camp. He went with Fireflight to bury his father, he heard Fireflight grumbling about the seasons as they went back to camp.

When they got back to camp, Snowpaw came bounding up to Halfpaw. "A warrior ceremony is happening." She meowed and pushed him to the center of the clearing.

Greystar stood atop the Highledge and called. "Cheetahpaw, please step forward." He did so. "Greystar bounded down the rocks to join him. "Today, this apprentice will be becoming a warrior. Cheetahpaw do you promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

Cheetahpaw nodded vigorously.

Greystar went on. "Good, then from this day forward, you shall be known as Cheetahfoot. Protect and feed your clan." they touched noses and Cheetahpaw went to sit back in the clan.

Greystar did the same with Lionpaw, who is now Liontail, and Autumnpaw, who is now Autumnleaf. Then the ceremony was over and everycat went to congratulate the new warriors then went back to their warrior duties.


	11. The scent

**hey guyz and gallz! i need ya'lls opinion! should i update sooner and make the chapters shorter, or make the chapters longer and update less often. oh, and pleaze review if you read! thank you!**

Halfpaw awoke the next morning and went to find his mentor, Lionfur. He found him at the freshkill pile, picking out a squirrel. Halfpaw walked up to him. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

Lionfur looked over at the small, grey tom. "Fighting." He said shortly.

Halfpaw bristled with excitement. "Wow! I'm going to learn how to protect my clan." he said cheerfully and sprinted to tell Snowpaw, his sister.

Once he found her, he told her, "I'm going to learn how to fight." He announced.

Snowpaw giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Snowpaw looked over at him. "Me too." She said unable to control the amusement in her voice.

Halfpaw was embarrassed. "Oh," he meowed, feeling his pelt go hot. He walked off to Stormpaw, a grey tom with amber eyes that he met in the nursery.

"Hey Halfpaw!" Stormpaw called.

Halfpaw just dipped his head in greeting. He kept on walking and came across Firepaw, a ginger she cat with emerald-green eyes.

"Hello Halfpaw! Isn't it a nice day?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

Halfpaw smiled and nodded. "It is a nice day." he told her and he walked back to his mentor.

Lionfur had Snowpaw's mentor, Doublemuzzle, next to him. Snowpaw was bounding over to them. He dipped his head to Doublemuzzle and they head to the training field.

By the time they got back to camp, Snowpaw and Halfpaw were very tired. As soon as Halfpaw was in the camp, he walked over to the freshkill pile. He picked up a fat thrush and started to eat it, his belly felt like it was going to implode on itself.

Firepaw walked over to him. "So, how was the fighting?"

Halfpaw looked at her. "I learned some new moves…" he said.

Firepaw purred, "Well of course you learned something! It was training." She said.

Halfpaw felt silly and they both laughed. Firepaw was the only other cat that Halfpaw could really bond with. The elders often said, "they are going to be mates someday I betcha'."

Firepaw and Halfpaw always got embarrassed, they would tell them to please stop and they stopped, but Spottedfur and Fireflight wouldn't stop. Spottedfur had joined the elders' den after her apprentice, Liontail, had turned into a warrior.

Halfpaw saw Crookedtooth walking out of the nursery, her belly was very big now and she was close to kitting, Halfpaw guessed.

Halfpaw and Firepaw walked over to Crookedtooth. "Hi!" Firepaw said.

Crookedtooth looked at her. "Hello." She wasn't very talkative ever since the fight. Crookedtooth walked away.

Firepaw looked after her. "I can't wait until I become a mother." She said longingly. Halfpaw nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother." He told her, smiling. Her emerald eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. She looked like she was on fire because of her ginger pelt, her fluffy tail looking like a big ball of flames.

Firepaw smiled and waved her tail goodbye, and then she walked towards her brother, Berrypaw. He was sitting next to their mother, Shorttail. Halfpaw sighs and walks over to Snowpaw.

He looks at Snowpaw. "Hey…" He says. Snowpaw blinks, telling him that she heard him. Then, she walks away toward Stormpaw. Halfpaw looks after her, bored. He walks over to the apprentices den to take a nap.

Halfpaw woke up right when the moon was above the trees. Violetear and Lionfur were keeping guard at the entrance to the camp, Violetear dipped her head to Halfpaw as he left the camp.

Once he was in the open field, he started to run towards the Lightningclan border. Once he was there, he sniffed the scent markers. 'Exactly' he thought. He found what he smelled for, Rainstar and Crookedtooth.

'So it's true then,' he thought. 'They really are mates.' He smirked and trotted back to camp. He entered camp and Lionfur, who was outside of the entrance, nodded greeting to him.

"What were you doing out so late, Halfpaw?" he asked him.

Halfpaw looked up at Lionfur, still smirking. "Just wanted some fresh air." He said innocently. Lionfur looked unconvinced but didn't stop him. Halfpaw walked into the camp, then into the apprentice's den.

'I figured it out,' he thought. 'but what am I going to do about it?' he couldn't tell anyone. He didn't have any sort of grudge against Crookedtooth.

'But she broke the warrior code.' He decided to sleep on it and see if he had an answer in the morning.


	12. The new Deputy

Chapter 11

Halfpaw emerged from the apprentice's den to see his mother, Greystar, calling the clan together. "All cats old enough to catch a mouse, gather beneath the High-Ledge for a clan meeting." She called across the clearing.

Cats started to emerge from their dens, Snowpaw pushed out of the apprentice's den after Halfpaw. They crossed the clearing and sat down next to their mentors, as he sat a leaf floated down in front of his muzzle. He stuck his paw out to bat it away and purred like a kit.

Embarrased at how kit-like he just acted, he put his paw down to listen to Greystar. She was standing on the edge of the High-Ledge, waiting for it to get quite.

When the talking died away, Greystar finally spoke. "Cats of Meadow clan," she spoke loudly so every cat could hear. "I speak today because we need a new deputy," it seemed, to Halfpaw that the whole forest seemed to fall silent, listening to this important ceremony. "The new deputy shall be, Lionfur!"

The clan started to cheer. "Lionfur!" Lionfur stepped forward to climb the rocks to Highledge. Once he was up there, Greystar dismissed the clan. "and don't forget that tonight is a half moon, please try not to hurt yourselves or others." She bound down the rocks and started to talk to Lionfur.

Halfpaw turned around to see his sister, Snowpaw, talking with Stormpaw. Halfpaw sighed and walked towards the apprentice's den as Berrypaw was walking out and they collided, Halfpaw fell to the ground, caught off guard.

Berrypaw panicked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!" he started to pace.

Halfpaw stood up and tried to calm him down, "It's okay, I'm not hurt. See?" he spun around to show him.

Berrypaw nodded. "Sorry, I've just been a little sleepy since Scarmuzzle was exiled." He walked over to Greystar and Lionfur.

Halfpaw got bored and walked into the apprentice's den and curled up to sleep in his nest.

Halfpaw awoke to Lionfur's voice at the den entrance, "Wake up, it's time to train." Halfpaw heard rustling and figured that Lionfur had left the den. He moaned and sat up, he had no idea why his limbs ached but as he stood up his body screamed in protest.

He reluctantly walked out of the den and saw that it was not far after sun high. He saw Lionfur standing next to the entrance to camp with Rosetail and Redclaw. Halfpaw walked over and they set off for the clearing.

Halfpaw sniffed around for a scent of prey and was finally greeted by the warm scent of mouse. He stood still until he spotted it and started to stalk it. Not too long after that, he pounced and snapped the mouse's neck.

He picked it up and moved it to under a tree root so no other animal could find it. He found Lionfur stalking a large rabbit and decided to leave him alone until he caught it.

Suddenly, the rabbit looked up and darted away. "Mouse dung!" Lionfur hissed. He looked around, "What could have spooked it?" he asked to no one in particular. Lionfur's eyes met Halfpaw's and he sighed. "We should get back to camp, did you catch anything?"

Halfpaw nodded and they headed for the mouse he had caught not long ago. Then they gathered Redclaw and Rosetail and headed back to camp.

When they finally got back to camp, the sun was about to leave the sky and the moon was peaking over the horizon.

Halfpaw headed for the apprentice's den after he dropped his prey on the fresh kill pile. He curled up into his moss and fell into a deep sleep.

He opened his eyes to not see the den, but to see none other than… "Tigerstripe." Halfpaw breathed.


	13. Chapter 12

**hey guyz! hope you like this chapter! it's kind of short and not very eventful but i'm working on other projects like: Warrior Games, Rose's Life, etc. bear with me please, and if you read the story, please review! Thanks :3**

Halfpaw stood in a bright green forest, prey scuttling around everywhere. He stood in front of his deceased father, Tigerstripe, his orange fur blowing in the wind. "Where am I-I?" Halfpaw asked, confused.

Tigerstripe smiled. "You're in Starclan, my dear son."

Halfpaw gaped. "A-am I d-dead?" he asked.

Tigerstripe stared at him. "Of course not, I have to tell you something." He stepped closer to Halfpaw.

Halfpaw stood, as if frozen to the ground.

Tigerstripe looked at him. "I was not killed by who you think… you can't afford to trust any cat at the moment." He whispered in Halfpaw's ear.

Then, Tigerstripe faded away and Halfpaw awoke in his nest. He looked around wildly, disturbing Firepaw sleeping next to him. "Sorry," he whispered.

Halfpaw got up and walked out of the apprentices' den. He was thinking of what his father had said, 'you can't afford to trust any cat at the moment.' The words were repeating in Halfpaw's mind.

He walked over to Greystar's den. "Greystar?" he whispered.

"Come in." he heard a grouchy voice from inside call. Halfpaw walked inside of the den and saw Greystar lift her head from her moss bed. "What would you like Halfpaw? Could it not wait until sunrise?" she asked irritably.

Halfpaw walked over, "Uh, no, it couldn't have waited." He said. "What happened was, I had a dream…"

Greystar laughed. "Everyone has dreams, was this really important enough to tell me?"

Halfpaw nodded. "It wasn't just any old dream… it was about… well, Tigerstripe visited me from Starclan." He meowed.

Greystar's ears pricked but she did not say anything. "He-he told me, 'I was not killed by who you think… you can't afford to trust any cat at the moment' and then he disappeared.

Greystar looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why would he send something like that? And why would he send it to you, of all cats?" she looked at him. "No offense."

Halfpaw nodded.

Greystar twitched her tail, signaling Halfpaw to go while she thought this over. Halfpaw dipped his head and walked out of the den. The sun was coming just above the horizon so he decided to sit and wait for every cat to come out of their dens.

Soon, Lionfur walked out of the warriors den and sat outside of the den. Halfpaw walked over to him and asked, "What are we doing today?"

Lionfur looked up. "Eager much?" he laughed. "How about a border patrol?" he asked.

Halfpaw nodded and follow Lionfur to the camp entrance and waited while Lionfur gathered up some warriors. He came back with Cheetahfoot and Redclaw.

They left the camp together.

Once they got back to camp, it was after sunhigh. The whole clan was gathering to share tongues. 'grr…' Halfpaw hated the saying "Sharing tongues".

He didn't like doing it and he didn't like talking about it. He walked to the apprentices den, curled up in his nest, and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guyz! i have decided that i will upload more often with shorter chapters, please review if you read, and i will need names for the kits that will be born soon plz! thank you ;3**

Rainstar sat up in his nest as the sun peaked through the tendrels at the mouth of his den. He stood up, stretched and walked out of the den onto the Highrock.  
As Rainstar walked out of the den, he bumped into Greenshrub rushing in. Rainstar watched as Greenshrub nearly fell off of the Highrock.  
He managed to grab Greenshrub by the scruff and pulling him up. "Thanks..." he meowed, shaking his ruffled pelt.  
Rainstar sighed. "What's wrong?" he mewed, not ready for more bad news.  
Greenshrub dipped his head. "Sorry to disturb you. But, Smokyleaf has been having stomach aches and i'm worried that maybe her kits are trying to come early." he said concerned.  
Rainstar smiled. "I don't think that the kits are coming this early. Maybe you should just keep her from doing Warrior duties until she does have her kits, move her to the nursery so she can relax." he said simply.  
Greenshrub nodded and padded down the Highrock and into the Medicine cats den.  
Rainstar started to also get nervous. 'We can't lose these kits... we need them...' he thought.  
Suddenly, a thought came to mind. 'I wonder what Crookedtooth is up to...' he wondered.  
He was distracted as Oakpelt stepped out of the warriors den and up the Highrock. "Hello Rainstar!" Oakpelt nodded to his leader as he got ready to call the clan together.  
Rainstar relized his friend had everything together and padded down the Highrock towards the entrance to the clan.  
Just as he was about to exit the clan camp, Rubyeye walked up to him. "Hi, Rainstar!" she meowed. "Where you going?" she asked him.  
"Um... Hunting." he said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Oh! Can i come?" she asked hopefully.  
Rainstar sighed inwardly. "Fine..." he decided.  
Rubyeye smiled and headed out of camp. "Come on slowpoke!" she instisted and jogged away.  
Rainstar smiled and followed slower, sad that he now could not see his mate.


	15. Chapter 14

Halfpaw blinked open his eyes as dawn light filtered through the apprentice's den entrance. he yawned and sat up in his nest. his fur brushed against Firepaw's and he purred.

Firepaw shuffled in her nest but didn't get up.

Halfpaw smiled and padded out of the den. He noticed on his way that Snowpaw and Stormpaw were not in their nests. 'Figures,' Halfpaw thought. They were practically attached at the hip considering the amount of time they spent together.

Once he was out of the den, Halfpaw started to groom his pelt. Not long after, Lionfur padded into the clearing and up the to the highledge. Soon after, warriors and apprentices started to file out of their dens.

Lionfur started to tell cats the duties for today. "Longstripe, you, Violetear and Berrypaw go with Cheetahfoot go on a hunting patrol." he ordered. "Autumnleaf take Doubblemuzzle, Snowpaw and Redclaw go on border patrol." as the cats were leaving the camp, Lionfur hopped off of the Highledge.

Halfpaw looked at his as he padded toward Halfpaw. "Morning, Halfpaw." Lionfur mewed. "We're battle training today with Bluestripe and Stormpaw." he told him.

Halfpaw said nothing, just nodded.

Lionfur continued to talk. "In the mean-time, please replace the Nursery bedding. Crookedtooth's kits shall be born any day now." he told him and started to walk to the warriors' den. "Wake me at Sunhigh!" he ordered over his shoulder.

Halfpaw sighed and stood up. He waited for the clearing to empty until he padded to the camp entrance. he walked to a nearby tree and scraped the moss off of the bottom. he picked it up in his mouth and made his way back to camp.

As he entered the camp, Graystar padded up to him. "Hello, Halfpaw." she meowed.

Halfpaw dipped his head to his leader. He refused for the moment to call her his mom. "Hello Graystar."

Graystar smiled yet Halfpaw could tell she was throne off by the fact that he did not call her his mother. "Um... How are you?" she asked awkwardly.

Halfpaw looked at her. "Good... I was taking this moss to replace the bedding in the Nursery." he mewed, pointing with his paw at the moss he had dropped."

Graystar nodded. "Okay, carry on." she said, turning in a different direction.

It was obvious to Halfpaw that the relationship he used to share with his mother had vanished. He pushed the thought out of his mind and padded to the Nursery. he pushed through the brambles and looked around, he hadn't been in the Nursery since before the accident, yet it felt like home to him still.

He padded over to where Crookedtooth slept and lightly shook her with his paw. "Crookedtooth?" he whispered gently.

Crookedtooth finally stirred and looked up at Halfpaw. "Oh, hello Halfpaw." she mewed quietly.

Halfpaw looked down at her. "Lionfur told me to come and clean out the moss bedding." he told her.

Crookedtooth purred and hauled herself up. Her belly nearly knocked Halfpaw off his paws as it brushed his side. "They should be born soon." he remarked.

Crookedtooth smiled and nodded.

Halfpaw started to scrape all of the dusty bedding into a corner by the entrance to the Nursery. he replaced them with new scraps of moss.

Crookedtooth started to talk while he did so. "You know who the father is... don't you?" she asked.

Halfpaw nodded, caught off guard by the question.

Crookedtooth stopped smiling. "I figured by the way you looked at me when I walk around the camp." She mewed. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm betraying the clan, but I-."

Halfpaw interrupted her. "I know, you fell in love, it's not a crime to fall in love with the cat you were meant for." he told her, understandingly.

Crookedtooth smiled again. "It's good to know there's somecat in the clan that accepts it." she meowed quietly. "I'm afraid to tell the rest of the cla-" she stopped mid-sentence as a screech left her mouth instead.

Halfpaw backed up as the she-cat collapsed on the ground, yelping in pain.

**Woah! A cliffy! Review if you read and look out for the next Chapter! Bye Bye! -w-**


End file.
